The purpose of this study is to elucidate the metabolic fate of the anticancer drug taxol in patients with solid tumors. Whereas a small fraction of the taxol dose is excreted unchanged in urine, the major fraction of the dose is unaccounted for. We are using a tracer dose of radiolabeled taxol to quantify and identify parent drug and metabolites in blood, urine and feces.